Action
The act of playing cards or using abilities is called "action". Each kind of action has its own timing and it's usually involving which phase it can be used. Speed Action The Speed action can be done during Speed Phase, after all speed grades have been compared for the first time. The faster player has the priority to do Speed actions any number of times. After the faster player has declared 'pass', then the priority is moved to the slower player. Gear Change If you are not satisfied with the result during the first speed grade comparison, you may conduct Gear Change at this point (as a Speed action). To perform Gear Change, discard your current speed card, then put one card from your hand onto the Speed Area in Closed state. It will be Opened during the second speed grade comparison (after all players have finished with their Speed actions). You may perform Gear Change only once per turn. Speed Ability If your casters or units have speed abilities, you may play it as a Speed action. Cast Action In the Cast Phase, the first player (the one with the faster speed grade at the second speed grade comparison) may perform Cast actions before the last player. It may be performed any number of times similar to Speed actions. There are four types of Cast actions: cast unit cards, cast dummies, discard units, and move units. Cast unit cards You may put your unit cards from your hand and Speed Area onto any empty slot in your Battle Area. Units that are cast are in Normal state. When you would cast your unit, it is important to ensure that you have paid the log-cost (if any) and obeyed the size rules. Cast dummies You may cast one or more cards from your hand in Closed and Check state as a "dummy". That card is considered as a unit with S size and 50 BP. All dummies are discarded during the End Phase. A dummy does not have any other attributes (such as name, cluster, and type) other than its size and BP. Why would I cast a dummy?: Dummies are often used if you have no units in your hand or as a weak wall of defense. Discard units You may discard any number of units (from your Battle Area) that you cast on the previous turn. However, you cannot discard units that you cast during the same turn. Slot movement You may move any number of your units to the Battle Area next to it. By moving two or three units at the same time, it can also be considered a swap between slots. You must still obey the size rules. The state of those moved units (such as Normal state or Enchanted) does not change. Fast Action Fast actions are generally similar to Cast action in terms of timing (the first player can conduct it first) and similar to Speed action in terms of characteristic (you can perform it any number of times as long as you have the priority), only that they are exclusive for the Fast Phase. Using fast abilities counts as doing Fast actions. Action Action This is an action that is done during Action Phase. What differs Action action from other actions is that you perform it one at a time. After you do one Action action, your opponent has the priority to do one too. Then after that, the priority moves back to you, and so on. The first priority to perform Action action is given to the first player. There are three kinds of Action action: *Attacking *Playing ability *Declaring 'pass' (declare that you will do no actions. Until both players pass, even a player that previously has declared 'pass' can still make another action) Category:Game Mechanics